


Meeting the Family

by wontonto



Series: BokuIwa Revolution 😤 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, also iwa's ex is mentioned but not named and you can easily figure out who he is fjdksalf, briefly mentioned how shitty iwaizumi's parents are, but not by either of them, by bo's ex, they've graduated college, who is not named but you can definitely figure out lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Bokuto takes his boyfriend Iwaizumi to meet his family, since his mom had invited all of them over for dinner.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: BokuIwa Revolution 😤 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993183
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Meeting the Family

Hajime wiped his sweaty hands over his dark jeans and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt as they sat in the car. 

“Hajime, you look great,” Koutarou said quietly, grabbing one of his boyfriend’s hands to ground him. “They’re going to love you.” 

“But like... what if they don’t?” Hajime asked, biting his lip. 

“There’s no reason they wouldn’t, I promise.” 

"What if I make an ass of myself though?” 

“Hajime, look at me.” Koutarou gently cupped his cheeks. “You have nothing to be afraid of, because one, I'm pretty sure one of my brothers is going to challenge you to an arm-wrestling competition but we both know you’ll win any and all of those. And two, my little sister will think you’re handsome because you are. And _three,_ my mom will just love you because I love you. And all of them just want me to be happy and I am extremely happy with you.” 

“Kou, this is just a really fucking big deal for me! I’ve never really had to meet the parents before, you know? I’m nervous!!!” 

Koutarou ran his thumbs over Hajime’s knuckles and gently raised them to his lips to press a kiss to each of his hands. “Yes, I know. But that doesn't really mean anything, does it? We’re together now, the two of us, and our exes don’t matter. Okay?” 

Hajime took a deep breath and looked into his boyfriend’s beautiful golden eyes. “You’re right,” he said shakily. “You’re _right,_ and I'll make sure that your family likes me.” 

“Atta boy,” Koutarou smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Hajime’s cheek. “Now, come on, they’re waiting for us.” 

He got out of the car and Iwaizumi followed suit, trying not to trip over his own feet. He still wasn’t confident in his ability to make the Bokutos like him, but he was going to try his best. He knew that Koutarou had been engaged to his ex, and although Koutarou had never told him the details of how and why they broke up, Hajime knew that he’d been very close to the Bokuto family. 

He could only hope that he could get as close to them as Koutarou’s ex. 

Koutarou knocked on the door before checking the doorknob, which was unlocked. “Hey, hey, hey!” he called into the house as he walked in. 

“Kou!!!” a voice screamed, accompanied by the patter of feet coming their way immediately. 

Hajime was immediately on guard and Koutarou braced himself as he saw his little sister fling herself at him. “You’re here!!!” she laughed, her arms wrapped around his neck. 

“I certainly am! And I brought my boyfriend!” Koutarou smiled, embracing her. 

She let go and turned her blinding smile onto Hajime. He knew how much Koutarou’s smile could light up a room, but _damn_ were all the Bokutos just as radiant as he?! 

“Hey, I’m Hajime,” he said, extending his hand. 

“No handshakes, we’re a hugging family,” she said, immediately embracing him around the waist and squeezing him. “I’m Ai!” 

“Great to meet you, Ai,” Hajime got out after regaining some air in his lungs and she pulled back. 

“Are you nervous?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Uh... I mean...” Hajime stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, a little.” 

She chuckled. “As long as you make Kou happy, you don’t have anything to worry about. I’ll tell Ryou and Tai that you’re here!” 

When she skipped away, back into the depths of the house, Hajime let out a breath. “She seems like a bundle of energy. Are your brothers like that too?” 

“Not so much, since they’re older. But I guarantee they’re going to ask you what gym you go to and how much you lift cause they’re muscle heads,” Koutarou rolled his eyes. 

“Guess that runs in the family,” Hajime snorted. 

“Hey,” Koutarou gently bumped his shoulder into Hajime’s. “So rude.” 

“We literally met at the gym, Kou.” 

“Well if it isn’t our baby brother!” a booming voice came from the hallway. 

“Hey, Kou!” 

Koutarou was engulfed into a huge brotherly hug by two pairs of arms, and Hajime had to smile. His boyfriend was by no means a small man, but next to his brothers he looked... Hajime wouldn’t say small, but maybe average. Damn his brothers both had to be over six four. 

Hajime was barely five-ten, and he would’ve been intimidated if he wasn’t around tall people all the time for his job. 

“Okay, enough!” Koutarou pulled back, laughing. “I need you guys to meet my boyfriend!” He wrapped his arm around Hajime’s waist, and it set him at ease. Koutarou was a very physical boyfriend. “This is Hajime.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Hajime held out his hand like he’d done with Ai. “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.” 

One of them looked Hajime up and down, as if appraising him. He had dark brown hair, a stark difference to Koutarou’s. His eyes, though, were the same golden color. “I’m Taiga, good to meet you, Hajime.” 

He shook Hajime’s hand with a firm grip and Hajime gripped back just as hard. He wasn’t going to let them intimidate him. 

“Yes, yes, finish establishing your dominance later, Tai,” Kou’s other brother rolled his eyes, shoving him out of the way. “I’m Ryouta, it’s great to meet you!” 

Ryouta had lighter hair similar to Koutarou’s, but without the dark gray streaks through it. His smile was just as radiant as his brother and sister’s, and honestly Hajime couldn’t believe that all of them could put the sun to shame. 

“I’m happy to be here and finally meet all of you,” Hajime nodded, smiling back at them. 

“Is that my favorite son?!” a voice yelled from inside the house, and Koutarou laughed. 

“Yes, Mom, and I’m here with my boyfriend.” 

The older men looked offended and Hajime couldn’t suppress a chuckle. “You’re the favorite, huh?” he smirked at his boyfriend. 

“Duh, why wouldn’t I be?” Koutarou laughed and pressed a kiss to Hajime’s cheek. “I’m your favorite, aren’t I?” 

The older Bokutos fake gagged. “Get a room, you two,” Taiga groaned, stomping off to the dining room. 

Koutarou’s mom finally emerged from the kitchen and she grinned so wide when she saw the two of them. “Hajime! I’m so glad to finally meet you! Please call me Suzu!” She made her way over to him and embraced him in the softest mom hug ever. She was just about as tall as he, which he shouldn’t have been surprised at, considering how tall all the Bokutos were. 

Hajime tried not to cry at how enthusiastic she was as he hugged her back. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten a hug from his own mother. 

“Thank you, it’s... it’s really nice to meet you too,” he somehow got out through the lump in his throat. 

Suzu hugged him tighter, as if she could sense the emotion he was feeling. “Sweetie, you’re welcome here any time, okay? I’ll give you all the mom hugs you need,” she whispered. 

Hajime’s breath hitched at that and he squeezed her once more. “Is it too soon to say that I love you?” he chuckled, his voice wavering a little bit. 

“Only if you haven’t said it to Kou yet,” she winked at him. She patted his cheeks and brushed her thumbs under his eyes, getting rid of the unshed tears. “But I already love you too, so I guess we’re even.” 

He laughed and squeezed her hand. “Thank you.” 

“Koutarou, I’m so glad you found a keeper,” she said, hugging her son. 

“I sure hope so,” Koutarou smiled, shooting a smile at Hajime over her shoulder. 

“Ai, are you going to help me and Ryou with dinner or do we have to do it ourselves?” she called to her daughter after the hugs, walking back into the kitchen. 

“Are you okay?” Koutarou asked softly, tucking his arm firmly around Hajime’s waist, allowing Hajime to curl against him. 

“Yeah, just...” Hajime sniffled, swiping at his eyes. “Your mom’s really nice.” 

“Yeah, she’s pretty much the best mom ever,” he agreed. “When you told me about your parents, I might’ve called her afterwards in a blind rage and ranted about them. Sorry if you didn’t want me to do that, but I was _pissed._ ” 

Hajime waved it off. “It’s fine, Kou. She offered me all the mom hugs I need.” 

“Alright, kids, it’s time for dinner!” she yelled from the dining room. 

“You good?” Koutarou asked softly, kissing Hajime’s forehead. 

“Yeah, I'm good,” Hajime nodded. 

They all sat around the table, Koutarou and Hajime sitting on one side with Suzu at the head of the table, Taiga and Ryouta opposite the couple and Ai at the other end of the table. 

“This is so wonderful, I’m so glad to have all my children here,” Suzu smiled at all of them when they were all almost done eating. “I’m so happy to see all of you grown up and happy. Whether you have partners or not. And I’m just happy to see all of you here again.” 

“Mom, this is starting to sound like some kind of eulogy speech,” Taiga said, raising an eyebrow. 

“No, nothing like that,” she shook her head. “I’m just thinking of downsizing because it’s lonely in this big house all by myself, you know? So.” She stared each of her children in the eyes. “I need all of you to get your shit out of this house this weekend. And you can’t refuse because you’ve already eaten.” 

All the siblings groaned at once. 

“I _knew_ there was a catch to why you suddenly invited all of us here!” Ryouta whined. 

“Moooooom, that’s not fair to bribe us with your food and then make us clean!” Ai pouted. 

“C’mon, Mom, I thought you just wanted to meet Hajime!” Koutarou said. “Don’t I get a pass because he’s here? Can’t I clean later?” 

“That’s not fair!” Ryouta threw part of his roll at Koutarou. 

“Hey!” Taiga growled, putting his hand on Ryouta’s head threateningly. “Mom’s right, we all have too much stuff here, and she does need a smaller place. And why not just get it all out of the way right now?” 

“I’m glad we’re all in agreement,” Suzu nodded. “Now finish up and I’ll work on the dishes while you all clean your old rooms. I might hold a yard sale or something so if there’s anything you think is worth anything, put it in a big pile for me.” 

“Mom, we can’t just let you clean up all by yourself!” Ai protested. 

“I’ll help with the dishes and stuff,” Hajime piped up. “It’s really the least I could do.” 

“Hajime, you’re ditching me?” Koutarou pouted, giving his boyfriend puppy eyes. 

“No, babe, I’ll help you after I finish helping your mom, okay?” 

“I really can handle it myself, Hajime dear,” Suzu shook her head. 

“No, I insist,” he smiled. 

“Well, all right,” she relented. “Now the rest of you, get working on those rooms of yours.” 

The three Bokutos slinked off to their separate rooms and Hajime smiled as he watched Koutarou drag his feet, looking over his shoulder every few steps. He blew a kiss to his dejected boyfriend, and he immediately perked up, a huge grin on his face. 

Hajime chuckled and shook his head carrying dishes to the sink. “He’s so cute,” he muttered to himself. 

“Really, Hajime, thank you so much for this,” Suzu said, filling the sink with soapy water. 

“Of course, I've got to pull my weight as a guest,” he grinned at her. “And... you’ve been so kind to me. I can’t not return the favor.” 

“I hope I'm not overstepping by saying this, but if something happens and you and Koutarou aren’t together in the future, you’ll always be welcome here,” she told him. “I want you to at least have a mother who loves you for who you are. And I’ll be that for you, no matter what.” 

He blinked back tears. “Thank you so much, Suzu. But I think I'll be okay. Because I don’t think anything will happen between me and Kou. I mean... I’ve been in a few relationships, but I’ve never felt the way I feel when I'm with him. I _really_ love him. And...” He glanced to the doorway, leaning in close to her to whisper. “Just between you and me, I’m saving up for a ring.” 

She gasped. “Really?!” 

“Yep, but you can’t tell him. I don’t have nearly enough yet for the one I want to get him.” 

“I’m sure he’d be okay with a ring pop, honestly,” she giggled. “That’s the kind of boy he is.” 

“I know he would be, but I want to do it right,” Hajime bit his lip. “I mean... I don’t know who proposed last time, but I don’t want it to be a sour experience for him, you know? I’m a little worried about that, honestly...” 

“Oh, you sweet boy,” Suzu cooed, giving him a hug. “Kou never told you about what happened?” 

Hajime shook his head. 

“It’s not my story to tell, so I won’t say anything. But I’m sure if you ask him, he’d tell you.” 

“I don’t want to push him.” 

Suzu smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “You’re a good man, Hajime. My Koutarou is so lucky to have you. I’m sure he’d appreciate some help cleaning up his mess of a room now. I can finish up the dishes, just go and be with him. You know how lonely he can get sometimes.” 

“You’re right,” Hajime nodded. “And thanks again for the meal, it was delicious.” 

“Of course, Hajime. Oh, Koutarou’s room is the second door on the right, by the way.” 

“Okay, thanks.” 

Hajime dried off his hands and pattered down the hallway to the second room on the right, the door open to reveal Koutarou sitting on the bed, staring at a book in his hands. 

Hajime cocked his head to the side and knocked on the door frame. “Hey, Kou,” he said softly. 

“Oh, Hajime,” Koutarou smiled tightly, closing the book but keeping his finger marking a place. “What’s up?” 

“Just came to help you clean, but it looks like you aren’t doing so much of that.” 

“Ha, yeah, I just... got distracted...” Koutarou bit his lip. “Um... close the door and come in.” 

Hajime did as he asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him. “Something wrong?” 

“No, I just kinda... I dunno, was reminded of my ex, and just... I never told you about what happened.” 

“Kou, you don’t have to. I know it must’ve been really hard on you, and I don’t want to make you relive it. I just want to make you happy.” 

Koutarou licked his lips and smiled awkwardly. “I know I don’t _have_ to tell you, but... I want to. And I think that I'm ready to.” 

“Are you _sure?_ I don’t want to push you.” 

“Yeah, it’s fine. I just... There’s not a whole lot to tell, really. We got together in college after me and my high school boyfriend broke up. We were roommates for a while, and we just gradually started dating. I guess I proposed too soon cause we’d been dating for a year. But when we’d been engaged for three months and barely started planning the wedding, he decided that he didn’t want to be engaged anymore, I guess.” 

He stopped and took a deep breath. Hajime let him gather himself, rubbing his hand over his thigh comfortingly. 

“He broke it off and then a week later I saw him in a coffee shop with a different guy. So. That was shitty.” 

Hajime’s eyebrows furrowed. “Do you think he was cheating on you?” 

Koutarou shrugged. “I mean... he probably was, yeah. But he was a good guy, he was my best friend through high school. That’s why we were roommates in college. I don’t _want_ to think he’s that shitty, but...” he sighed. “Whatever. It doesn’t matter anymore, right? Cause I have you.” He leaned his head onto Hajime’s shoulder. “And I want to be with you forever.” 

Hajime’s heart leaped and he pressed a kiss to Koutarou’s forehead. “That’s very sweet of you to say. Now, enough dawdling, we should get this place cleaned up so Suzu doesn’t get mad at us.” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Koutarou nodded, letting his finger slip out of the book. He took one last look at it and took a deep breath. “I think this can go in the trash.” 

“Yeah? What is it?” 

“It’s a notebook that I kept when I was in high school. It has a lot of memories of my ex from back then,” he took a deep breath. “And then I have some notes that my ex-fiancé and I exchanged in here too. But I’m ready to get rid of those memories. I don’t need them. I’m going to look forward to my future with you." 

Hajime grinned and kissed Koutarou on his lips. “I love you so much, you know that?” 

“I love you too, Hajime,” Koutarou smiled, wrapping his arms around Hajime. 

There was a knock on the door and before either of them could react, the door was thrown open. They looked over to see Ai standing there, a broom in her hand and her hair pulled back. 

“Mooooom!!! Kou and Hajime are making out instead of cleaning!!!” she yelled. 

“We were _not!_ We were just about to get to cleaning!” Koutarou floundered, grabbing his trash can and throwing the notebook into it. 

Suzu came into view, a small smile on her face. “Hajime! I thought you were better than that!” she shook her head, sending a wink at him. 

“Shut up, Ai! We’re cleaning, we’re cleaning!” Koutarou scrambled around, grabbing things off the shelves and throwing them into the trash can. 

Ai huffily walked off and Suzu gave Hajime a thumb’s up. “Thanks, Hajime,” she mouthed. 

He nodded. “Suzu, can we have a trash bag?” 

Her eyes sparkled before she walked away. “Of course. I’ll get one for you right now.” 

“Y’know, Kou... your family’s really awesome,” Hajime smiled at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, they are. Can’t wait until you’re a part of it, y’know?” 

“Oh? Is that a proposal?” 

“No, not yet,” Koutarou looked over his shoulder, a smirk on his face. “But I _will_ propose to you someday.” 

“Not if I do it first,” Hajime crossed his arms. 

Koutarou blinked. “Is that a challenge?” 

_“Oh yes.”_

Koutarou swept Hajime up in a hug, laughing. “You are so perfect. I love you so much.” 

Hajime mussed Koutarou’s hair before kissing the tip of his nose. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's 5 am and i reworked this fic so much and i'm still not completely satisfied with it but oh well fjdsklajflkads
> 
> _also before anyone comes at me for not having canon Bokuto siblings, this is fanfiction and i can do what i want that's why i write rarepairs in the first place_


End file.
